Team Pink
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ed and the team pay a surprise visit to Clark and Dean's high school to show their true colors and engage in some team building activites with the teens. Written in support of Pink Shirt Day  Ed/Clark Ed/Greg Whole Team


**Title: Team Pink**

**Summary:** Ed and the team pay a surprise visit to Clark and Dean's high school to show their true colors and engage in some team building activites with the teens. Written in support of Pink Shirt Day

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Today is pink shirt day and I hope you are all wearing pink to show you stand up to bullying (cyber and in real life). But wouldn't it be great to have Team One show up anywhere in pink shirts? Haha okay so I thought it would be cute but we all know they are against any kind of bullying. Anyways hope you like this one shot and thanks!

* * *

><p>"So what…hey man nice shirt," Raf nods as Ed walks into the locker room early that Wednesday morning, drawing attention to their team leader's clothing of choice.<p>

"Thank you," Ed nods back as he pulls open his locker and shoves his jacket into his locker, Sam, Spike and Raf all looking at Ed's upper half clad in a pink tee. "You guys forget what today is?"

"No it's pink shirt day," Spike shrugs.

"And?" Ed encourages.

"And what?" Sam smirks. "No one's gonna see that all day."

"Actually if all goes well am gonna duck out a bit early today and head over to Clark's school to show a bit of support for today."

"Something happen at school?" Spike wonders.

"A friend of Clark's is being bullied."

"For what?" Raf inquires.

"Skin color and orientation," Ed answers in truth.

"What was said?" Spike asks.

"Something about the kid not being a real man and garbage like that. There's just no place for it you know?"

"Ah yeah man…that's a tough call at that age but I can relate," Raf replies with a frown. "Kid okay?"

"As okay as Clark says he is," Ed shrugs. "So am just gonna show up today and help with a few of the activities."

"Activities?" Sam questions as the four of them exit the locker rooms and head for the team one meeting room. "Like a dunk tank or something?"

"Funny but no," Ed replies to Sam as Greg and Jules near them. "Just some team building stuff to get all the kids working together, have some fun and some competition and then a barbeque at the end."

"Are they looking for other volunteers?" Spike pipes up.

"You know if you wanna show up and help out and of course wear a pink shirt then by all means, I wouldn't mind the company," Ed answers, as he looks at Greg.

"Pink really is your color," Greg smirks and Ed merely smiles and shakes his head.

"Hey at least it wasn't pink b…" Sam starts and then stops, garnering a small glower from Jules.

"Wasn't what?" Ed goads and Sam pulls back a bit with a small smirk.

"You were gonna say pink boxers right Sam?" Jules slightly teases.

"Uh sure?"

"Yeah we don't wanna see those," Raf playfully jabs Sam in the ribs as they head into the team one meeting room. Greg starts into his mid-week dissertation and soon enough a _'hot call' _comes through and it's time to get ready and out into the field at top speed; the rest of the day's activities mentally put on hold until the crises was completed.

XXXXXXXX

"Still heading out to Clark's?" Greg asks as they head back into the barn after the hot call was finally over; it only being late afternoon – still lots of day left.

"I still have some time right?"

"We can debrief tomorrow…go and show your support."

"Thanks boss…see you tomorrow."

Ed takes his leave and heads for the exit doors, still dressed in most of his SRU gear, except his normal black shirt was replaced in favor of a pink tee that said '_Bullying Stops Here'_ anything to show his son that he would always have his back no matter what.

Ed arrives at the school to see the parking lot packed and a few of the activities underway and gives himself a small curse for missing most of the day. He heads toward an area where he sees Clark, Dean and a few others standing and talking and waves to his son.

"Sorry I'm late buddy…got held up at work," Ed greets Clark with a small hug, adding a warm hello to Dean and the others. "What'd I miss?"

"Rick, Dean and I came in first in the three man relay event," Clark replies proudly, nodding to Rick, his friend who was the target of the bullies.

"That's great."

"Thanks for coming Mr. Lane."

"Rick, you can call me Ed okay? And it was no trouble, happy just to be here and able to show some support."

"Dad just got here too," Dean pipes up and Ed looks at him in surprise.

"Greg's coming?" Ed inquires with a small frown.

"You didn't think I'd let you be the only SRU Team One member to show his support for this cause do ya Eddie?" Greg's happy voice is heard from behind, prompting Ed to turn around and see him and Spike approach, both wearing their SRU grey pants but this time proudly displaying pink tee's, each with a different anti-bullying message.

"Besides we heard there was free food," Spike comments with a smile as he heads toward Dean.

"All the hotdogs you can eat."

"Someone say free hot dogs?" Sam's voice is head, making Ed, Greg and Spike turn to see Sam, Jules and Raf all heading toward them also wearing the same pink tee's.

"We heard there was a team one hot call here," Raf comments as he nears the group.

"Wow this is cool the whole team showed up and wearing pink tee's no less," Amber mentions to Clark as she approaches. "So much for Riley's stupid comment."

"What'd he say?" Ed asks.

"It all stemmed with me," Rick pipes up. "I showed up to school wearing a shirt that was…pink and he said real men don't wear pink."

"I think we're all real men," Greg adds as Jules clears her throat. "And women," he smiles at Jules.

"Okay so what can we do?"

"Well you can help man one of the tables or…" Clark starts as he looks at Dean.

"Do one of the obstacle courses," Dean suggests.

"Yeah it would cool to see you all in action," Amber smiles. "Clark tells us a few things but to see it up close would be neat."

"We had some of the firefighters this morning so that was great."

Ed hears a gruff curse word and looks up to see a student fall on one of the courses and then follows the voice and watches two guys who were standing and talking to one another pointing to another student and whispering amongst themselves; a few others with him also adding a few snickers and snide comments.

"That the kid you told me about?" Ed leans in and asks Clark.

"Yeah."

"What have they been up to all day?"

"Nothing," Dean interjects. "They don't participate at all. They just show up to make fun of those that come in last or don't do something as well as the others. They do it all the time. They have been talked to and asked to leave but they always come back because they always say they don't pick on one person and are allowed to express themselves so they stay until things get out hand."

"And they are asked leave again," Amber sighs. "But it's so stupid they come here in the first place."

"Can we arrest them for disturbing the peace?" Sam retorts with a groan.

"Which event is next?" Ed asks Clark.

"The team obstacle course relay," Clark replies.

"You guys done it yet?" Jules asks Amber.

"We aren't planning on it."

"Why not?" Greg asks in haste.

"The course is run in pairs and you need a team of eight. We only have four…" Clark starts.

"Can you get a few others?" Ed asks Clark directly.

"The course is pretty intense at times and some just don't want to face the ridicule that Riley and his group of losers has been offering."

"The teachers have tried to get them to move on, but they always come back and Riley gets a few others to join with him."

"The kids problem is he's used to people just trying to shoo him away," Ed pipes up, making Greg look over at him. "Some bully's don't respond to words, only a physical response will do."

"Cool dad you're gonna kick his ass in one on one fight?" Clark smirks and Ed merely smirks and shakes his head.

"Nope I have a better idea," Ed answers with a smile. "How about we challenge their team to a faceoff with ours?"

"Riley?"

"Well you said he's only been asked and just ducks out with no reason. How about if he's offered a direct challenge?"

"Can't back outta that without looking like a failure," Sam shrugs.

"Our team?" Clark looks at Dean, Rick and Amber and then back at his father. "We can but…"

"But you need a team of eight and remember we don't have that," Amber comments.

"And if we do this, we'd like to beat them at their own game," Clark concludes.

"So why not try it?" Ed suggests. "You guys are all in great shape."

"We want to win," Amber slightly pouts. "And before you say it's about having fun…we know that," she frowns, "but we'd still like to win and its set up like military style."

"Yeah the last team barely finished at all."

"And when one didn't, you know who and a few others took the kid aside and ridiculed him."

"Has he tried it yet?"

"He won't."

"Would he if challenged directly?" Ed inquires.

"Maybe," Clark shrugs.

"But we might have trouble finding four others to help us take them on. So no team," Dean shrugs.

"Well I see a team of eight right here," Raf replies as he offers his hand to Rick.

"Is that allowed?" Jules asks Amber.

"Sure some of the teachers and the firefighters ran a few of the other courses."

"Okay, so let a brotha help anotha win," he teases, getting a few laughs.

"Rick and Raf?" Rick lightly groans and the team chuckles.

"Isn't it the rif and the raf?" Spike teases.

"Careful Spike, you lose this round and next time you might find yourself on stage as his backup choir," Greg playfully adds and Spike's eyes widen before he laughs as well.

"Trust me boss, that'd be Raf's own fault if he was never booked again. You know I can't sing."

"Ah touché," Raf laughs as he gives Spike a high-five. "How about it?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Rick replies eagerly.

"Amber do you have a partner?" Jules asks with a warm smile.

"I do now," she agrees with a nod as she hugs Jules.

"Dean why don't you and Spike take this one," Greg suggests.

"Okay sure," Dean agrees as he looks over at Spike and nods.

"Okay then…Clark lets get this done," Ed tells his son.

"Really?" Clark asks eagerly.

"Really," Ed confirms before he heads over to the course administrator, the rest of the team watching their team leader in action.

"And what about you?" Dean asks Greg and then looks over at Sam.

"Well we'll be here to make sure no one cheats," Greg answers. "And if they do…"

"I'll just go Scorpio on them," Sam smiles and the rest of the teens reward him with wide smiles and enthusiastic nods; Sam getting a small eye roll from Greg.

As soon as the teams are announced, Ed looks over at the main bully, Riley and smirks to himself, Riley heading over to the administrator in protest and saying he's not prepared.

"You know as far as I see, you have a lot to say. You say something and the rest of the lackey's follow," Ed remarks and Riley looks at him with a confused expression. "So how about putting your leadership skills to use and try to beat me and my team at the obstacle course. Time to prove just how loyal your team is and how well you all work together. You talk a big game, time to back up those words with action."

"You're not a part of this school," Riley insists.

"Son I help pay for this school…you really wanna go there?" Ed counters seriously.

"Whatever," Riley huffs as he looks back at the administrator. "Can I say no?"

"So you're not up to the challenge?" The teacher inquires with a wondering expression. "You wanna back out?"

"Come on Riley you can kick their asses!" One of his friends goads.

"They got two girls! That'll be a walk in the park!" Another one is heard saying.

"Well?" Ed presses. "You think you can beat us or not?"

"Of course I can beat you. You're on old man," Riley snorts as he shakes his head and shuffles back to his group of friends that look over at the mixed group of cops and teens, the outward support for the outspoken bully quickly dissolving.

"Dad some of those guys are on the football team," Clark whispers to Ed as the slowly break away from the group. "They are bigger and stronger than us."

"Clark, being the biggest or strongest has nothing to do with succeeding as a team or handling yourself effectively. If you think that then you should see Jules in action. Trust me she could best any one of those clowns and she's smaller than some. Just don't tell her that," he replies in a softer tone with a small smile. "You said this kid Riley likes to prove to everyone what a big shot he is and how what he says everyone follows. This is gonna show him that he's wrong without resorting to actual physical violence. Plus it'll be fun…workin' alongside the old man," Ed playfully pokes Clark in the ribs as they head toward the starting line.

"Okay team pink ready?" Ed calls out as he and Clark set up first, Rick and Raf following, then Jules and Amber, followed by Dean and Spike; getting a hearty _'go team pink' _in return from the seven others.

"You guys ready to beat these guys down?" Riley shouts, getting only a few nods and shrugs as they try to set up pairs like Ed had arranged for their team.

"Boss why'd you sit this one out?" Sam asks in a low tone.

"Doctor's orders," he smirks as he folds his arms and then looks over at Dean and Spike with a proud smile. "Besides, watching both my boys in action is good enough for me and it's good for them also," he concludes warmly and Sam offers a small heartfelt sentiment before he turns to watch Jules.

"Ready…" the teacher who had booked them calls out as he stands with a small flag in the air, ready to get the course started.

"Set…" he shouts, Ed taking Clark's hand and giving it a small but reassuring squeeze. "Let's kick their ass son."

"Copy that," Clark answers and Ed rewards him with a wide grin.

"GO!"

He drops the flag and the two of them start at a stop sprint, heading for the tire climb, Ed half way up and offering a strong arm to Clark, while the other two tried to compete with each other just to get to the top. Ed and Clark both hit the bottom and head for the second set-up where Ed playfully scoops Clark up in his arms and sprints a few extra feet before they both have to complete the second setup and do so in record time heading toward their first finish and letting Rick and Raf start out. The two of them race toward the rope section, Riley's second pairing still waiting for Riley and the other guy to both get to the second starting point. Rick and Raf each taking a climbing rope and starting to pull their weight up. For Raf it was no big deal but he soon watches Rick losing a bit of steam when Riley's two guys start to catch up.

"Hey man don't look at them, concentrate on me and just pull yourself up," Raf instructs as he watches Rick give him a nod and then start to pull himself upward; Riley making jeering comments. The four of them reach the top at the same time, and start out across the rest of the rope section, landing at the same time and Riley giving a sneer to Clark.

But as soon as Jules and Amber start out for the duck and cover course, Riley realizes that he might have mistaken his team members, the two large football jocks having a tough time fitting through some of the obstacles without getting snagged and falling way behind Jules and Amber.

"That's it Amber…just a bit more and we're done!"

"Move it you dumbasses the girls are beating you!" Riley growls.

The two of them clear their last ground obstacle and race toward Spike and Dean, giving each other a warm hug upon completion before Amber collapses to the ground. Spike and Dean head for the water part and Dean looks over at Spike as they near a log over a muddy basin and slightly frowns.

"Just look straight ahead and you'll make it," Spike instructs as they start out. But half way through, Dean finds himself starting to slip and Spike reaches out his hand and offers it to Dean. "Just look straight ahead," Spike instructs as he grips Dean's hand and the two of them head across the first log. They complete the first set and then head for the second, a tightrope walk across the second muddy basin, the other team finally starting on the first set.

Spike feels his foot slightly slip, but Dean quickly reaches out and grabs his arm and both of them steady each other and manage to get across to the other side, crossing the finish line just as they hear a 'sploosh' and turn to see one of Riley's team fall into the muddy water.

"Ah you guys suck," Riley hisses in anger.

Team Pink celebrates their team win, garnering cheers from the onlookers and a few sneers and snide comments from the opposing team, which as expected did nothing to build each other up or offer words of encouragement to each other, instead taking a cue from their team leader Riley, and calling each other on their weaknesses before breaking up, Riley and two others heading away into the shadows the others interspersing with the crowds.

"Think they got the message?" Clark asks his father as they mix with the happy group.

"I doubt it but maybe. Sometimes actions speak louder than words," Ed answers with a small shrug and frown. "Prejudicial hatred is usually deep rooted but people can change. Maybe he saw he's not as strong as he thinks he is…maybe he learned what it's like to be a failed leader? Maybe…I don't know son," Ed looks down at Clark with a warm smile. "But you did good and it was actually kinda fun. Next time I say just you and me run the course."

"No way…I'd kick your butt no problem," Clark teases his father, making Ed playfully wrap his arms around his son and hoist him in the air. "Dad," Clark groans as he wiggles himself free and then goes to join Rick, Dean and Amber.

"I think we might have a new recruit in the making," Jules states proudly as she watches Amber.

"I think she might have a new mentor," Greg acknowledges.

"I'm just glad to see the kid get dunked in that muddy water that made the lame girl comment," Sam pipes up as the team heads toward the barbeque area.

"Jules is a force to be reckoned with," Ed remarks.

"Hear hear," Jules replies with a big smile as Ed and Greg hang back, watching their team start to mingle with the teachers, their boys and some extra friends who had joined with the happy group.

"Boss you missed out on the fun," Ed comments in a lower tone.

"Nah I watched it all happen," Greg answers with a proud smile. "Good call team leader."

"Well I'm glad you guys all showed up."

"Coulda just asked back at the barn."

"Wasn't sure you had plans or somethin'."

"Bad call team leader," Greg teases.

"Funny," Ed deadpans. "You know just for that, you're buyin' me dinner."

"That my friend…I can afford…but just for you," Greg pats Ed on the back as they head toward the chatty group gathered around the picnic table, grab some food and join in the conversation. Ed looks over at Clark, laughing and talking with Dean, Amber, Rick and smiles and then looks over at his own team and feels a sense of pride swelling inside. The sad thing for kids like Riley is that all their life, if they never fixed the problem inside themselves, they'd grow up to be angry, lonely adults with no sense of belonging or purpose; certainly no solid, loyal team to have your back in a life or death crisis.

Ed finally brings himself back to reality and looks over at Greg who was making a small toast to the winning team. "Today was a team effort all the way. Am proud of each one of you…not just for the course but for being here and helping to support this cause and stand up to those that would put others down for really no reason at all."

"So go Team Pink?" Amber pipes up.

"Team Pink all the way!" A loud shout goes out as they all raise glasses of root beer into the air.

"Okay who's up for round two?"

"I think we should put the father son teams to the three legged race test," Spike suggests.

"Spike you wanna do truck duty tomorrow?" Greg retorts.

"I already do that boss," Spike replies with a small smirk.

"Ah right," Greg nods and then mock frowns. "Eddie?"

"Just promise me now that I won't get the truck when Clark and I win."

"You win?"

"That's right," Ed states matter of factly, before he smiles.

"And if we win?"

"Raf gets the truck."

"That's right pick on the new guy," Raf smirks. "But as I recall our golden boy hasn't shown off his skills yet."

"Hey it's not my fault there is no sniper course," Sam shrugs.

"Sam, he's right, only fair," Jules looks at him with a grin.

"Three legged race?"

"How about you two run the obstacle course?"

"I think that Ed and Greg should..."

"How about Spike and Sam..."

"Or what about Raf and Ed…" Jules offers as the friendly banter continues, Team One engaging in a few more team building activities and closing out the day with some new friends, forging mentors, cementing bonds and lasting memories; finally finishing the day with the promise that Team Pink would return next year to lead the way in the school anti-bullying campaign for the entire day.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so hope you liked this and please leave me a review before you go and thanks so much! Back to regular updates next :D


End file.
